fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Hexham
Sophia Hexham (ソフィアヘクサム Sofia Hekusamu) is the current Guild Master of the Fairy Tail, and also the seventh of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is a character from The Fires of Heaven. The leader of her guild, Sophia adopts a motherly figure to them and is one of the most powerful mages on the entire continent, being able to employ ten different magics and being able to fight several different fighting styles. She is a worth opponent and must never be underestimated Appearance Sophia is a slim, tall and attractive woman in her early thirties, although she apparents to be younger. She has white skin, pitch-black hair and golden, brilliant eyes, with pink lips and a red, irregular birthmark at her left neck She wears seductive and revealing clothes. She uses a highly revealing long dark-purple coat. The collar is made of white fur took from an unknown magical creature. The coat covers only her breasts, being opened to fully show her torso, with the coat extending into two long purple tissues sprouting from her waist. By the sides of her breasts there are three hearts Her shorts are extremely short, held together with a black belt decorated with a little heart. She uses thigh boots who have high heels, with her hair being black and of medium length, going past her neck but before her waist Personality Sophia have the role of a motherly figure inside her guild. She acts as an overseer over the mages and cares for their well-safety. However, she punishes them whenever they do something wrong Sophia has an extremely provocative personality. She likes to push the people to their extremes just to see them breaking down and length her battles even more for the sake of fighting. She treats her enemies as playthings, however, when she (Rarely) finds an enemy stronger than her, Sophia assumes a serious position and fights with her full strength, not wasting time to defeat them She is very charismatic to outsiders and strangers, giving them a solace and being very amicable. Her daring side is constant and she always took the decision she sees to fit, one that, many times, is the wrong one, and has high hopes and generally places high bets upon the people Although she has a loving persona, she is also cold inside. A true enemy of her or one of her subordinates find no mercy in her, and she always will try to carry revenge on History Much little is known about Sophia's past. She has been in the Guild since she was a child and became a Wizard Saint at the age of sixteen, assuming the role of Guild Master just four years after, when she was twenty Synopsis Intro arc Sophia sends Kennedy, Dimitri, Soria and Thomas in a mission to destroy the dark guild Scarlet Banshee, who has seized control over Hargeon Dark Spring arc Magic and Abilities * Light Magic: Sophia's main magical ability is using Light Magic, in which she is believed to be unsurpassed by any other mage alive in the continent. She can use this magic to produce, manipulate and redirect the light, a form of energy which she manipulates to both defensive and offensive purposes. By manipulating the photons and forcing them into the fullest, Sophia can produce extremely destructive beams of light who heat can quickly dehydratate and pulverize a target * Dispel: Sophia is able to use the Dispel, a kind of magic who can use Eternano particles in order to count the others magic and nullify it. She can dispel enchantments and magic bestowed upon objects, as well as undo magic used against her in a fight * Teleportation Magic: She is able to teleport, this means, Sophia can move from a place to another without occupying the space in-between them. She can use it to move herself in direct lines or curvatures, to teleport other people. She can even teleport the others without being in physical contact with them, an act of immense skill in this magic * Fire Magic: Sophia can use this form of magic, a classical one, to generate flames. She is very skilled on it, able to cast giant fireballs or start wildfires with a snap of her fingers. However, her use of it is fairly uncommon * Amaterasu: This kind of magic allows the user, though the use of hand seals, to generate explosions of diverse kinds. The explosions have many variations, depending on the way of casting. She is seemingly not able to use all formulas, but she has a good knowledge of them and taught Valentina their use * Illusion Magic: Sophia can use this magic in order to deceive the mind of the others and make them see, hear, smell, taste or feel just what she wants them to. She has almost no talent with dynamic illusions, but knows how to use them. However, Thomas, another skilled user of this magic, claimed she has an unmatched mastery over illusionistic paradoxes. This means that the puzzles and labyrinths she creates with this magic are extremely realistic * Maximum Defense Seal: Maximum Defense Seal, as the name suggests, is a defensive Magic. It involves the user creating multiple seals around them that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. However, it takes a while to complete the seals. It is considered the strongest form of defensive magic, with the strongest spells just surpassed by Fairy Sphere * Three Fairy Spells: Fairy Tail has three extremely powerful and dangerous spells, who are regarded as magic of the ultimate level, and whose power, so great and marvelous, is unmatched by any other form of magic. These spells are passed down through the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail, with only the Master having knowledge of them and the ability to use it, although the information can leak to other members sometimes. Even the Magic Council has no information about them. However, Sophia rarely casts them due to the high level of magical power they require to be cast ** Fairy Law: An improved version of the black magic spell Law. When casted, this spell releases a bright light who envelops the area completely. Based on the caster's heart, it will completely obliterate the foes while sparing the enemies. It's power is so great that is considered, by the registers kept by the Fifth Regiment of the Magic Council, to be a "self-contained Etherion". However, even being powerful, it can be cancelled by powerful magic ** Fairy Sphere: Considered the ultimate magic of defense, the Fairy Sphere reunites the bonds of friendship, trust and hope from all those who bear the mark of the Guild and fuse them together to generate a powerful barrier. This barrier is so strong and powerful that nothing known in the universe can pierce through it. However, the cost for it's activation is very high and Sophia herself cannot leave the barrier active for more than some seconds ** [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Glitter Fairy Glitter]: A magic of destruction even greater than the Fairy Law. Once cast, the Fairy Glitter creates a ring of light that cancels out all magic around it, and once given a target, it will completely erase the target, not letting even ashes behind, while completely obliterating the area around the target in atomical levels. However, it requires great magical power to work and, if used without control, can lose control and catastrophical consequences may happen. Different from Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter can't be cancelled. As the power is great and the consequences too, Sophia, even having the knowledge, never used it * Immeasurable Magical Power: Being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Sophia is one of the most powerful mages of the continent. Her magical power, when exerted, is so great that normal people generally fall down on their knees upon it's dreadful presence. She can use ten different magics and can cast several spells in an incredibly fast pace * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In addition to her astonishing magical skills, Sophia is also a master in hand-to-hand combat. She uses more than three different fighting styles while in a fight and this, along with her speed, turn her a powerful opponent even in battles outside magic * Immense Speed: Sophia's slim and thin stature turn her a natural fast runner. However, years of training in this ability had make her one of the fastest people in the continent. She is able to reach a kilometer in ten seconds of speed if in her fullest speed * Enhanced Strength: Sophia, contrary to her fragile stature, is very strong and can apply powerful kicks and punches. She can break some objects with her mere bodily strength * Enhanced Durability: Also, contrary to her weak figure, Sophia has an immense resilience. She can resist several magical attacks in a fast sequence with relative easy and is able to survive physical attacks that would be fatal to normal people * Keen Intellect: Sophia has a keen intellect. While not a super-genius or something in this way, Sophia is very smart, able to detect and solve puzzles with ease. Also, when using Illusion Magic, her ability with puzzles and paradoxes is said to be unmatched Navigation